Dark Love
by Nicolover
Summary: When Jay's friend Delilah is found on the beach of the Dark Island, the Ninja can't help but be suspicous of her. Will Delilah ever earn their trust? Will she be able to find her own Dark Love? No Gay Pairings, OCs needed, Rated T for Freedom, Serious subject matter
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is \my contribution to LEGO Ninjago. There will be swearing so, anyone who doesn't want to think of Ninjago like that should leave. Thanks. I also need two OCs. Just tell me exactly want their like and I'll choose two.

* * *

This story takes place after the season two finale of Ninjago. My Oc's name is Delilah. The rest will come in time.

* * *

Dark Island

A girl lies bleeding on the beach of the dark island. How she started bleeding is unknown. She is wearing a grey kimono that has been soaked thru with blood. Her black hair covers her face as she tries to sit up. Every time she tries to get up, her wound becomes increasingly fatal. She finds her phone a few meters away from where she lies. She slowly moves toward it, cringing in pain.

When she reaches the phone, she figures she only has hours to live. She picks up the phone and slowly dials a number.

"hello? Who is this?" The masculine voice on the other end asks

"This is- Delilah- Jay's old-friend" Delilah said, her voice full of pain

"Where are you, are you hurt?"

"I have a fatal wound and I'm on the beach of the Dark Island. Please send help."

And with that, she fell unconscious

* * *

A/N now before anyone starts saying that this chapter is too short i would like to say that this is a test to see if people enjoy this. i still need two OCs though, so yeah


	2. The only person i'll miss

A/N I skipped the part where Delilah gets rescued from the dark island because I didn't know what to write, so I've picked up the story where Delilah is at the hospital.

The 17 year old was lying in the hospital bed when the doctor came into the room.

"You're going to need surgery," he said

The girl only nodded.

"But you can talk to one person before the surgery starts" He concluded

"Can you get the blue ninja here?" She asks her voice hopeful.

"I can try."

"Thank you." She said, and closed her eyes.

With Jay and the ninja

(All the Ninja are training, when the Jay's phone rings)

"Hello?" Jay asks, answering the phone

"Is this the blue ninja?"

"Yes," Jay asks, getting suspicious

"There is a girl here who has asked to speak with you."

"Where are you and what's her name?"

"I'm at the Ninjago Hospital and I believe her name is Delilah Lydel."

Delilah, Jay thought.

"Okay, I'll get there shortly."

"Thank you."

"Who was that?" Kai asked, walking towards Jay

Jay looked at the ninja and Sensei

"I have to head to the hospital. One of my oldest friends is there."

Sensei nods.

"Delilah!" Jay says as he gets to Delilah's room

"Jay." Delilah says, a smile on her face

"What happened?" Jay asked, concerned

Delilah frowned "Nevermind that. It's unimportant. I wanted you here so I could tell you the true story of my past." She says, holding Jay's hand.

Jay nods

Delilah takes a deep breath "No turning back now," she mutters "When I was born, my parents gave me up for adoption. When I was 10 my adoptive parents were murdered. By whom, I don't know"

Jay already felt the sadness in her past

"So you know how I had tomorrow's tea when I was 11 right?"

Jay nodded

"It was because a man had told me that it would solve all of my problems. Lier. But then I met you, and we both looked the same age."

Jay remembered. When he was 14 he had met Delilah. He had found her living on the street and had convinced his parents to let her live with them. He still remembered how she had looked that day, with her too-skinny frame, the torn clothes and the raggedly cut black hair.

"Maybe that was what he meant," Delilah continued "that I would meet you. But you know how I got really depressed at 16, That was because the adoption place told me that I had been an orphan because my parents had been killed by an evil."

The original battle, thought Jay

"Why are you telling me this?" Jay asked

She smiled "Because you're the only person I'll miss if I die."


	3. Who is she?

A/N Thank you so much for all of the amazing responses to this story! Hope i can continue to please you. The bounty has also been repaired and the Ninja live there.

When Jay walked out, he was greeted by the Ninja.

"Who was that?" Lloyd asked

"Why did she call you?" asks Kai

"Was she your girlfriend?" Nya asked

Jay turned to her

"No, never was."

As soon as Jay said this, Nya visually relaxed.

"Her name is Delilah Lydel and she had called me because i was one of the only people who she cared about."

The Ninja nodded.

"Wait, did you say Lydel?" Garmaddon asked, coming forward.

"Yea, she took after her mother's last name." Jay said, confused.

Garmaddon nodded.

"I invited her to stay with us until she can get back on her feet and get a place, is that fine with everyone?" Jay asked,more like a statement then a question.

no one objected

"Good."

As the Ninja turned to the door, Garmaddon continued to look at the door before slowly heading to the door.


	4. Girl Talk

_**A/N Does anyone know Garmaddon's first name? Anyone? Okay.**_

Two weeks later.

The recovery was slow.

It had seemed that Delilah was going to die then it would seem she was perfect.

She was finally able to get out of the hospital now,hopefully it wouldn't change.

On the 17 of March, Delilah slowly made her way to the Bounty, with Jay's help.

It wasn't a quick process, but it was fast for someone who just got out of a hospital.

"My entire body hurts like heck," Delilah said as they were almost on board.

Jay laughed "Almost there Del."

As they got on board, Nia took Delilah to a room that she would stay in.

As Nia was leaving Delilah turned to face her "Thank you." she said

"For what?"

"For trusting me, for all you knew i was someone trying to steal your boyfriend."

Nia laughed "Well, i thought you were an ex at first."

Delilah smirked "Not the first time someone's thought that."

then the matter turned serious.

"Delilah, What's the truth about your family?"

Delilah sat down on the bed. "When i was young, i lived in an orphanage, and i ran away. I searched the streets for my real parents, and i found them, dead on the floor."

Nia was surprised "Wow."

Delilah nodded


End file.
